A Rift in Time
by MilagrosRose
Summary: As Aria wanders through the ruins of her home, her heart is slowly not only grieving but filling with anger. When she finds out who is behind the downfall of Evere will she break down fully or give into the growing anger in her heart?


A/N: It has been on my mind to write this so I did :) Hope you all enjoy it.

"": Normal speaking  
_"": Aria speaking  
'': Aria thinking_

Overview: The light was lost in the world... Darkness ruled over all. And when past meets future the tides will clash and churn in a battle that will decide fate.

* * *

_"What has happened to this land?"_ My feet make no sound, they haven't for many years. As I traverse through what used to be a place of holy ground, it was nothing more then a decrepit waste land. The land which once floated high in the clouds was now part of the ground, its sacred properties lost in the gates of time. The grass was a sick envy green, the trees warped and twisted into unimaginable shapes. No blooming green leaves or colorful flowers stemmed from their twig like branches._ "Who could have done this?"_ As I touch the tree gently, I feel its pain as the cold bark greets my otherworldly hand. As a spirit I am in-tune with more then just the emotions of the living. Pulling my hand away, I continue along the pathway of what used to be my old home.

"You there!"

_"Me?"_ For a moment I stopped, hoping that someone could see me and explain what was going on.

"You there! With that pole weapon! Halt!"

The young girl who couldn't be no more older then my own niece hopped down off her high hill perch and rushed over to the warrior. He looked familiar but I could not remember his name. Faces blended with age and with time, but his face was one that I would not have forgotten so easily if I had met him in life. With the white haired male who carried a strange pole weapon, the female I commented on had brown hair and eyes that looked too battle worn for someone her age. Combine the tattered archer clothing and smeared dirt on her and the transformation from sixteen to twenty-five was complete. Continuing on, I made my way past the monsters.

"Look, the tino's are stopping."

"Yea, your right. What's going on?"

"I have no clue."

_'It's because they sense my presence.' _Is what I would have said if I had any present voice, instead I just looked at the 'monsters' and shook my head. One dared to approach me and I laid my hand on its forehead. In a blinding light, the gigantic fuzz of a monster was no more then a little harmless bird now who stared up with wide eyes. _"Go now little one." _Turning away, I continued down the beaten path, determined to find out who turned the once proud Evere into the graveyard it is today...

_"Where are the servants?" _This is a far cry from when I had left this world. I thought that by leaving it to my niece it would flourish since I sensed the same kindred spirit in her that I myself had embodied. _"Cygnus..." _My darling niece, what has happened to you? Oh if only I knew where you were. I hope that this horrid mess of a world has not taken you under or passed you on to the next world. Stepping onto the bridge which had many knights both old and young cross it, I nearly wept as I saw its state. It too along with the trees here have fallen to this macabre world. No longer did this world have a chance of recovering into the once great place it was in the place before. _"I must see who is the cause of my homeland's fall." _Continuing on, I come in front of two high ornate pillars which had thorns covering its structure with live flames flicking high which framed a walk way. _"Seems like this is the entrance way." _Walking underneath, the short passage way was dark but somehow comforting. At least for a few moments I could imagine what I just saw was a nightmare and hope that I would wake up soon.

"Stay here and guard the entrance! Make sure no one passes you!"

Turning to the voice, I was shocked to see where I just passed was now filled with a flock of black robed people who stood at attention. At the head of them stood a stoic young man. His hair silver as the perfect strands of the metal itself and skin pale as the pure white of my robes. In a flash he was gone, but how he did it is what most frightened me. _"He used bats... The only ones I know who could do that is..."_ Panicking, I raced out of the tunnel and into the light... Only to stumble upon more demons._ "What... What is this?"_ Stomping around were those black robed minions along with red robed ones with a staff. Every where I looked thats all I saw and I nearly fainted from shock. _"No... No..."_

"Come on! Move it!"

Someone passed through me and I felt the ground shake._ "Oh my."_ Getting my bearings, I nearly let out a scream when I saw the large dragon floating near me.

"Hun?"

I stared into golden eyes and I couldn't help but feel I knew this creature from somewhere. Touching the snout, I felt history flow through my immortal fingers.

"Mir come on!"

"Right master!"

The connection was broken but the dragon stayed a bit longer, I could tell it could see me.

"You should relax, you have no fear here. Your heart is pure... Maybe you can save her..."

And with that he left and followed his master. Falling to my knees, I touched the blades of grass underneath me. _"This isn't real, this isn't real..."_ I wasn't looking at my home, I wasn't looking at faceless figures, I was not here... I was not here... _"THIS ISN'T REAL!"_

"Aria?"

Turning around, I saw a dashing of shimmering ocean blue and took off...

"Phantom?"

"I saw her..."

"Who?"

"Aria... I saw her Mercedes..."

* * *

_"Dammit..."_ Clutching my chest, it felt like I had a heart again. '_Phantom... What was he doing here?'_ In this twisted world that I considered a parody of my home, I wanted to see no one here, especially him.

"Lets go slackers! Pick up the pace!"

Looking up and around from the tree I was behind I saw another figure. This time it was of a young woman who despite her small frame held a large authority by the looks of it.

"I want none of those heroes to pass here! If I see one hair or eye of them I'll personally kill you and let the wind rip your limbs apart."

Brutal much? Taking a chance, I stepped from behind the tree to get a better look at the young woman. You could tell there was something very off about her just by how dark she looked. There was no color on her skin, just like that man before and the ominous air around her could suffocate a room. I was always more then modest about clothing but seeing her I would gladly give her my outer robes to cover what she considered clothing. It was very revealing but I'm guessing that the tears and rips around her clothing contributed to the short state of it. Coming closer, she looked up and I stood frozen in my spot.

"Whose there!?"

Those eyes... Those unearthly eyes... So hollowed and un-moving... It was as if she could see me and if she caught me my life would be over.

"Irena..."

Both of us looked at the new person and while she smiled my heart sank. _"No..."_ I knew that blonde hair from anywhere. Though he is not of my time I had one of his caliber in my life. She was his ancestor and a fine one too... How could the Knight of Light fall so far?

"Mihile, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be controlling and fortifying your knights?"

"It does not take long when you kill one to demonstrate what will happen if they fail."

"Hmmm, good point."

And with out a single word Irena lifted her bow and with the swiftness that was not of this world shot a knight closet to her point blank in between the eyes. The arrow was so powerful that it pierced threw skin, bones, brain and exited the same way and lodged itself in a pillar that was behind me. My stomach churned and if I had something in it I think that it would've been on the ground along with the dead knight.

"An example for you all... You fail you wind up like this."

None of them responded but the message was clear as they marched and stood stoic at their platforms.

"You ready to go now that you made a mess Irena?"

"Yes, she is waiting for us..."

The both of them started to walk and with fever I followed them. '_I have to find out what is the source of this madness!'_

* * *

Winding paths, low swinging trees, and even more soulless minions later did we arrive at a large area.

"Where are the others?"

"They shall come, patience Mihile."

I was glad right now that if need be I could float in the air. Even though I wasn't alive doesn't mean I can't get tired you know.

"Patience nothing, they know to be here on time."

"What is the rush?"

I saw the tension forming between them.

"You know the rush."

"Oh?"

"Not that reason Irena."

"Whatever, you know everyone knows that's a lie."

"Irena..."

If it wasn't for the fact that this was a land that looked like a plague infected it, the scene before me would've been cute, almost playful.

"I suggest you quiet down before your words get you in hot water."

"Oh you act like me and her don't talk."

"What?"

"Everyone can see your infatuated with E-."

The conversation ended when I saw multiple light swords impale the ground and a blur of green on the side of them.

"Are you two arguing again? Lord have mercy."

Swirls of black light appeared and disappeared, leaving behind only who created them. One I recognized as the silver haired man from earlier, the other two were unfamiliar. The new man had dark purple hair and tanned skin unlike the rest of them and the woman had deep red hair, almost the color of blood and revealing robes like her other female companion due to the rips and tears.

"Shut it Oz."

"Ouch, I'm hurt Mihile."

"Hush you two, milady beckons us."

I was surprised by the heavy baritone voice that the silver haired one had but none the less it stopped the bickering. Walking up, they each stood tall and firm and for a moment I was not sure if they were speaking in tongues or just crazy. I heard something move and with a sudden clearance a forest entrance of thorns and vines appeared.

"Let's go."

"Your not the leader Mihile."

"According to her I am Hawkeye so move."

The purple haired man began to do something but a quick and sharp sword that landed in front of him stopped it. Following them, I was certain that this was not of some regular force that turned Evere into this. Again the pathway was twisted and if I can say even more so worn and torn. Swiveling my head every which way, I soon picked up familiar pathways and recognized this as the Empress/Emperors personal walkway. _'They got here too!?'_ My sadness was gone and now was being slowly replaced by anger. As a spirit I couldn't do much but I still had a great deal of power because of my heritage. Whoever did this will pay greatly...

* * *

It took another fifteen to twenty minutes but we finally stopped outside a stretch of walkway which led up to a mansion that the person who was ruling over Evere lived in for their lifetime. The large fountain that was highly maintained now was damaged and stained with the black water that spouted from the jugs that the angels were holding. You could tell no one tended to the estate for a while by the state of the grass and trees. But one tree happened to catch my attention which stood high and imposing, its leaves black as the darkest of night and its bark a sick shade of brown.

"Lets go."

They started down the pathway, ignoring the distressed state of the land and to the mansion which was covered in thick, thorny vines. Opening the stainless glass doors, I nearly cried out. _"My home!"_ Or what was left of it, furniture was destroyed and flung about, the grand staircase smashed in, the porcelain littering across each platform. I didnt even glance upstairs lest I let loose my shortened temper and go off. The air was stagnant and thick with dust and decay. An opening was in the back and that's where they were headed. Following them, we entered into a almost greenhouse, the furniture here was ornate with a Gothic feel and like outside covered in vines though these had no thorns. You could tell that this was much better taken care of but still full of dark plants. Unnatural black roses were every which way and you had some carnivorous plants that were massive. _"Who lives here?"_

"Shinsoo..."

What? Turning back, I saw the faithful guardian of Evere, now just a mere monster floating. She was still large enough to cover the entrace but now small enough that she could walk around easily in buildings if need be.

"We are here to see the empress... Let us pass."

It took her a moment but the beast let them pass. As I tried to go threw she suddenly flew back to cover the entrance and glared directly at me. Taking a step forward, I immediately took a step back when Shinsoo tried to peck at me. _"Oh Shinsoo... What has done this to you?"_ Somehow I was not surprised when she did not speak and instead try to fight me. Using a series of hand motions I created a shield around me that was not easily broken into. The more Shinsoo fought against me the more I came to realize that no more could I be merciful and resolving my resolute I finally did something out of bounds. _"I... am sorry."_ Holding out my hand, a white light burst forth and collided strongly with the once majestic guardian. She let out a sharp screech before falling to the ground motionless. Shinsoo wasn't dead, I knew that it take more to kill her even though she wasn't as powerful as before. But I did injure her badly enough that it caught the attention of the others around in the area. _"... Lets go." _Taking off, I didn't stay to watch as the lower ranking monsters rush in to survey the area. The landscape seemed to pass me as a blur as I raced pass everything, anger fueling me to take revenge on whoever could harm this land.

* * *

"What was that?"

"Sounds like Shinsoo was struck down."

"Hmmm... Mihile?"

"Yes?"

"Did I not instruct you and the others to make sure that no one breached the barriers?"

"Yes, we all fortified all areas and made sure that no area was unguarded."

"Then why did I hear my guardian cry out in pain?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"There is not... uck!"

"Dear Mihile, how I hate punishing you but if you keep failing me I have no choice to do so. Next time your wind pipe will be crushed. That goes for the rest of you all too. You fail and I will exterminate you all... Go, kill the intruder and do not fail me."

"Yes Empress."

* * *

Finally able to cool down and get some ration back into my thoughts, I stopped and noticed now that I was in a garden full of life in dark colors. And the tree that I had saw from a distance before now was up full and frontal in my face. Here I could now fully see it for what it was and immediately I was repulsed and disgusted. _'This is what is poisoning the land.'_ I could see the dark energy pouring out from deep inside and flowing through the ground and out to the world. Walking up to it I didn't focus on anything but that tree. The tree that destroy the land, the tree that possibly killed many people, the tree that was the source of all my anguish._ "You! You are the reason my land is being poisoned!"_ I yelled at it like it was a living person. _"I hate you! You killed the land! You killed innocents! You took away life from the sacred ground and replaced it with your malice! I swear on everything I will rid you and return this land to its purity." _Walking up to the tree, before I could place my hand on it I heard shifting in the background and turned around to see a figure emerging from the shadows. _"Whose there!?"_

"So you are the one who hurt Shinsoo. Pity, I could've used a force like you on my side."

A feeling of dread settled in my stomach and it turned into full blown panic and denial when I saw who came out the shadows. _"No... It can't be..."_

"Well now... This is a surprise, I'd never expect to see you here dear Aunt Aria..."

Floating in front of me in nothing more then a strapless dress was none other then... _"Cygnus..."_

"Very good auntie."

Her tone was mocking and condescending. I could not believe that it was her... _"Why?"_

"Why what?"

Looking at the tree and her the connection finally clicked and I let out a sob. _"Why... Why Cygnus?"_

"Your making no sense and it's boring me."

She crossed her arms underneath her chest and pushed it up a bit further out the dress. This was not what I was expecting... My own niece behind the fall of Evere... _"How could you Cygnus? You destroyed this place utterly..."_

"Destroyed? Dear aunt, I did a wonderful thing by obtaining the one thing that the rulers before me didn't even seek... power."

_"You stupid child!"_ Did she not care for the people!? I saw her look at me, it was one of hurt but it was quickly replaced by a sneer which was intensified by her midnight blue irises. There was nothing there that showed she gave a care that she was the source of the great downfall that fall that befell the land. She played with a lock of her hair, the mass of it now a storm cloud silver with the circlet worn by the Empresses worn delicately on her head. Even that too was now dark and matched her wardrobe.

"Your foolish. Because you feared loosing control you never obtained it and look where you are now. Dead as a door knob and now your trying to condemn me for saving my life?"

_"At the cost of your people!?"_

"What people? The knights?"

I could not believe how shallow she was being, it was as if she was throwing away all the teachings and just slowly replacing everything with hate. _"Do you not care for them as well as yourself!?"_

"No."

_"What?"_

"I don't care, because we have obtained true power. We are better then we were once before. Just following the code and maintaining honor got us no where. We were still weak, we could barely defend ourselves properly and always had to rely on others to help us. But now..."

Clenching her fist, a black flame encircled it and I was scared._ 'What did I leave this world to?'_

"We can do anything, take anything, the world is for us to rule."

_"No."_

"Pardon?"

For a moment I saw fear in her eyes and it only strengthened my courage inside of me. _"No you will not. Even though I may have been dead for over a hundred years I still possess more power then you do you ignorant child. It is because I held compassion and empathy for both young and old, weak and strong that I was prosperous as a ruler. Though my time was cut short I still lived it to the best that I could and didn't take the easy way out. As a vessel for the power of Shinsoo I was always physically weak, even from birth... But that still it never stopped me. For you..."_ Stepping on the ground, I made sure to show my power. _"To go and destroy everything that the rulers before us built..."_ Taking another step I saw her float back, silver hair whipping around her. _"Is just another demonstration of your cowardice and why..."_ Holding out my hand, I prepared a ball of light in it, letting it charge. _"You should no longer hold the title of Empress Cygnus."_ I said her name with such a tone that it stunned her for a bit. I loved my niece dearly, I've watched her from the dead as long as I can remember. But if this is what she has become when I only turned for a moment then by rightful so will I take that power away from her.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me."

I shocked her by shooting off a powerful light spell that nicked her hair and left a huge dent in the wall behind her. _"Think again."_ I never had to close off my heart to anyone like this before. Not even when I was killed did I once shun someone or thing. But this... This was unforgivable... Our ancestors worked hard and toiled day and night for us to take over and to try and lessen the burden on our shoulders. But she makes it seem like it was all for naught. Tears ran down my face as I stared down my niece. She still showed no sympathy in those blank eyes and that's all it took for me to make my decision.

"So... You really have closed your heart to me."

_"Yes."_

"Fine then."

A large ornate cross appeared from thin air behind her.

"If your not going to support me then you are my enemy and therefore shall be eliminated."

I was not fazed at all by her small speech. Instead I steeled myself and gathered all my power that I had in my being. _"It is time Cygnus..."_ Raising a hand up, blue light swirled around it and began to spiral into my palm. _"To end this."_

"Yes... It is Aria."

Looking at her one more time, I erased the memory of my sweet niece and instead replaced it with this monster here. With such malice in my heart in my heart at her, the next word did not bother me at all. _"Die."_

* * *

A/N: I know it seems kind of OCC but I think that after you see something tragic happen to a place that you love and you find out that someone close to you did it then yea, you might flip out too. Read and review please :). And if you all think I should write another chapter please say so ^_^.


End file.
